Tradewind
by Torridly Apropos Author
Summary: After being separated for three years Fred goes in search for his lost love, his only fear is that when he finds her she won't want him. Will Angelina receive Fred with open arms, or is there someone else that has taken his place? Post Hogwarts
1. A Not So Simple Introduction

A/N: This is my first real Fred and Angelina fanfic, I hope you like it. Please be kind to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is the plot and any characters you don't recognize.

Tradewind

Chapter One: A Not So Simple Introduction

It seemed like it had always been that way whenever he would feel lost, or scared a pleasant breeze, would brush across his face to calm his nerves and help him regain his composure.

He had never really thought too much about this strange phenomena except for when he felt lost inside, it was then that he would see an example of how the wind had always been there for him as if it was looking out for him.

The wind had been his protector, his guardian through good times and the bad. He had really started noticing it when he had first gone to Hogwarts, when he had first met her, she was sitting in a compartment all to herself when he and his brother had entered she was a black girl with skin the color of cinnamon when it's still wet, she appeared to be the same age as he and his twin, her robes were nice robes but they weren't all that fancy and her hair had been straightened and haphazardly put into two messy buns that sat on back of her head.

She had beautiful dark brown eyes that had a certain mystery to them and she smelled like fresh roses and the air just after it rains. He remembered the first time he had talked to her, he had asked her if he and his brother could offer her some company, and after looking them both over for quite some time with a very tentative look she had obliged.

For the continuation of the ride they had discussed their families and hopes for the future she told them that she had been adopted at a young age by a fairly wealthy wizarding family and that she was raised an only child, she told them how she had always wished for a sibling and had always wondered what it would be like to have one. He and his twin had tried to explain the almost indescribable feeling of having a sibling especially a twin, but when they found this virtually impossible, she withdrew her previous question and asked what the rest of their family was like, and so he told her about his large family and how he and his twin had been named the mischief makers of the group, she had laughed at that part, he still remembered how her eyes had lighted up and her smile seemed to warm the room, and how the wind outside seemed to pick up with the intensity of her joy, after she had calmed a bit she asked if she could be excused for a moment after he gave her small nod, she exited. When she returned, she had brought a friend. After the new girl had introduced herself, the four continued to chat, until they had reached Hogwarts and were called off the train.

That was how it had begun. They had been together since the very beginning, they had been placed in the same house, they had been together as they had grown up, they had gone through their awkward stages together, they had been each other's first kiss, they had become boyfriend and girlfriend in their fifth year, they had broken up only once during their entire relationship and had gotten back together in less than a week.

She was always supportive of him in everything that he did whether it was rule breaking or dreaming she was always ready to help him, she understood that he needed guy time as well as twin time, she understood and shared his love of quidditch and was even a chaser on the house team, and during her seventh year she was given the title of captain, she had supported him when he and his brother had tried to put their names in the goblet of fire and she had helped him shave off his beard afterwards, she had helped him memorize the tunnels shown on the marauders map, and she had on more than one occasion saved him as well as his twin from getting detention, and in two most extreme cases from expulsion, she had joined the D.A. with him, she had cussed and ranted along with him late into the night after professor Umbridge had pulled him off of the quidditch team, she had a sense of humor like no other girl he had ever met, and when it came down to it she meant everything to him, and that's probably why it left him so very empty and lost inside when she had left.

A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated, and don't worry after chapter two there will be dialogue, I'm just trying to give you a little bit of background info before I dive into the story.


	2. Lost

A/N: I would like to give a big thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter… THANK YOU EVERYONE, and I hope you like chapter two.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did, actually I wish I owned Fred, and Ron, and George, and Bill…

Tradewind

Chapter Two: Lost

It had been three years since the final battle and he had waited for her to return he had searched for her, hoped and prayed for her to come back, he had done all in his power to bring her back and yet three years later he was no closer to knowing where she was or what she was doing.

He remembered how they had fought together side by side during the final battle,

how they had used physical, mental, and magical strength to bring down over thirty fully-trained death eaters, how they had used a combined patronus charm to hold off a cluster of dementors which had been using their disturbing, unnerving powers to forge an open path to the castle for a new group of death eaters.

They had watched Voldemort fall and his evil empire collapse before his dying form; they had helped finish off the remainder of the death eater army once again side by side, and when the fighting had ceased they had made the trek back to the castle mud-spattered and bloody hand in hand. He even remembered how she had looked that day after the fighting, and the warfare. He remembered how her pressed hair had become nappy from the sweat of battle; her once neat robes had been dirtied from her once constant need to dodge and cast of spells, but the one thing that had stood out most were her tears. He had memorized how, her eyes had been glossy with tears of sorrow and joy, one because the war was finally over but the other because of the great loss of life to achieve that victory. It was then that he had taken the time to breathe in her scent, that captivating rose scent, which he found simultaneously exhilarating, and intoxicating each time he inhaled.

They had stood together, when Dumbledore had given his congratulatory speech to the rest of the survivors, and they had shared a passionate kiss at the end of the headmaster's powerful oratory while others around cheered and applauded, he remembered the look of longing she had had in her eyes as she pulled him out of the familiar great hall and up to one of the castles many towers. She had pulled him down a long passage way; up two flights of stairs and up to a dark room that at first glance looked very unkempt but upon entering, the room seemed to spring to life. It was a circular room with twelve open windows, and bright plush purple carpet. The moment they had entered sparkling white moonlight began streaming in through the windows and cast thin shadows on the walls and their faces.

It was then that they began to kiss each time becoming more and more passionate, sweet caresses and soft words were uttered between the two, and with each kiss they seemed to become more and more entwined in each other; and how she had broken a particularly fervent kiss to slowly push him down to the floor.

He remembered how she had straddled him her hair falling in a thick curtain by the side of his head, he remembered her kiss and the way that they seemed to fit together perfectly, and as fate would have it he remembered the most embarrassing moment of that night the best. Because of the effect she was having on him, a certain element of his male anatomy began to rise, now he remembered this scene vividly because if he closed his eyes and focused his thoughts on it, he could still feel her smiling against his lips, the weight of her hips, and her warm breath tickling his ear as she whispered the words 'mischief managed' softly into it.

Yes it was one of his fondest memories of her, laying there with her warm body next to his, his arms wrapped around her, as if silently hoping that he would never have to let her go, truly believing that for once in his life everything was perfect. Voldemort was gone forever, yes there had been losses but the Weasley family as a whole had faired pretty well with only a few minor injuries to the eldest children Bill and Charlie another broken leg to Ron and a good share of cuts, scratches and scrapes to the rest of the family.

Yes everything was good; everything was better than good it was perfect, it wasn't until late afternoon the following day that he had awoken; and his world had come crashing painfully down. After stretching a bit refusing to open his eyes to let the harsh daylight in he rolled to his side and reached out for his seraph, after a second or to of groping around, his hands did hit something, but what they hit was most certainly not the object of his affection. Upon this discovery his eyes shot wide open as his hand closed around a long dark brown envelope. Inside was a short but neatly written message, on tan parchment written in bright teal ink, which just happened to be _her _favorite.

The letter enclosed read like this….

_Dear Fred, _

_The time has come for me to leave you for I have been chosen and must answer to a higher calling. I am so very sorry that I must leave you like this, but you see I had to because of circumstances beyond my control. Please don't hate me for doing this, Fred I love you, and nothing could ever make me say otherwise, so please understand that my reasons for leaving are great. I can't tell you where I am going, and why I must leave but, please remember that I love you, and I beseech you to remember that I'm not leaving you on my own accord. Just know that I am needed elsewhere to carry out my duties, in that place. Lastly Fred, I beg of you please do not search for me for it will only make matters, and this separation worse for me, as well as yourself._

_p.s. remember the wind, treasure it, feel it, when it brushes your face or_

_swirls around you as it goes on it's way, remember me, in the wind please_

_remember me._

_Love, Angelina Johnson_

He had read that letter over and over again for what had seemed like hours, over at least a hundred times. He sat there in shock staring at the parchment until the words blurred and the tears came, he sat there in a crumpled heap clutching the letter as if holding on to it for support; and he stayed that way for a great deal of time and he might have stayed there forever had his twin not come looking for him.

When he found him his twin instincts kicked in instantly as he ran over to console his brother, once he was beside him he immediately fell to his knees and asked what was wrong the only answer he got was a piece of tan parchment shoved violently into his hand and a small cry of anguish from his twin. After quickly scanning the parchment he threw it down and cradled his twin. While holding him he could feel every heart-wrenching sob and shuddering breath that he would take, he heard every whispered question, apology, and promise that slipped almostinaudibly from his twin'smouth.

They both remembered that day like it was yesterday but unlike that day which would be forever frozen in their minds, the world surrounding them had changed, drastically. His brother had gotten married and had a child on the way, and the joke shop they had always dreamed of was well on it's way to becoming even more popular than their rival store Zonko's.

Yes everything was perfect, but as was becoming habit whenever something was perfect in Fred Weasley's life, it wasn't always as perfect as it had seemed. For some reason today, like many past nights, and mornings he was thinking about her. The questions were always the same, where is she? Does she miss me? Does she think about me as much as I do her? Is she married, to some prick of a bloke? If she is how many years in Azkaban would I get if I up and offed the prick? But the one question that never seemed to leave his mind was this Why? Why did she leave? Why did she do all this? Why, Why, Why?

But during and after that first year, of separation this daily routine of question and no answer had become the stuff of habit, and it seemed that there was no end in sight; because that's the way it was with him now. He wasn't happy because of her, and because he wasn't happy he was unhappy and because he was unhappy he was unhappy, to put it simply everything that went wrong was in some how related to her. The sound of the cash register ringing brought him back to the world, and all thoughts of her were gone from his mind, well most of them anyway. So deciding that he would keep a stiff upper lip he fingered a small worn piece of tan parchment in his pocket said a short prayer asking God for some sort of relief, and went to cleaning off the sales counter.

Little did he know God had decided that the time for their paths to cross again was fast approaching.

A/N: Yea! Another chapter is finished! I am very excited cause in chapter three there will actually be dialogue. Sorry about the cliffie, but I like cliffies! Please review again! All reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. Found

A/N: Okay so after a really long time away from my computer I fixed the explanation errors in this chapter which took about 997 words to do, so please read and enjoy! I would also like to add that Fred and George act a little O.C. in this chapter but please try and understand that they are both under severe amounts of stress.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter anything that you do not recognize is mine! All names and characters that do not pertain to Harry Potter are mine!… I like typing the word mine…. Mine…._mine_… mine…MINE…lol… ok that's enough.

Tradewind

Chapter Three: Found

It was a Monday morning and the night before had been a long one for Fred Weasley at first he had gotten into bed and then had this overwhelming feeling of anticipation, but he couldn't put his finger on what. I mean all he had planned on doing was going into work late and doing a few things around the shop, going out for a drink at Rosemerta's with the boys then coming home, but that all changed when he was awoken at six thirty in the morning, when his brother's head showed up in the floo.

"Fred! Fred! Wake up!" yelled George from the fireplace

"but mum I don't want another waffle" Fred said rolling over and pulling his pillow over his head

"Come on Fred! Wake up this is important!" George continued to yell

"But Geo! It's six in the morning!" Fred whined, rolling over to look at the hearth and kicking his feet

"That's not my fault if you wouldn't stay up half the night thinking about… thinking about… thinking about you know what then maybe you would be able to get up in the morning!"

"I went to bed, at a reasonable time last night thank you very much!" Fred said indignantly

"Oh really?" George countered looking disbelieving "and just when was that?"

"Four." Fred stated now sitting in front of the floo in his skivvies, looking down he added in an undertone "a.m."

"Ah Ha!" George shouted, "You see what I mean? You spend every single minute of your day and night obsessing, over her!" he finished giving his twin a look of pity

"I do not!" Fred answered "Ok… I do but Geo I can't help it, she is… was everything I ever wanted, everything I ever needed."

"I know Fred, and that's exactly why I called, I need to talk to you and I wanted to know if it was alright for me to stop by around eight-ish?"

"Of course it is you know, you're always welcome here." Fred said seriously

"Thanks Red" George said as his picture began to dim in the fireplace

"Wait Geo!" Fred called, just as his twin's picture had almost faded

"What?" George called back as his picture came back to its full light

"What are we talking about?"

"Oh nothing…" he said nonchalantly "Nothing but your favorite subject…"

"Oh" said Fred as realization hit him "Now I'm really interested, so at eight then?"

"Eight." And with that George's form slowly melted from the hearth and Fred was plunged into almost complete darkness

Pulling himself off the floor Fred walked back over to his bed and decided to sleep until seven thirty, choosing to get in some more sleep before getting ready for his brother's visit.

In no time at all seven thirty rolled around and Fred had pulled himself out of his bed, taken his shower, brushed his teeth, and put on a fresh set of clothes, and he was just deciding whether or not he really needed to comb his now neck length hair when he heard the tell-tale snap of someone appararating into his home.

"Fred?"

"George?"

"Yeah! Where are you?"

"I'm in my room!"

"Do you want me to wait?"

"No, no! Meet me in the living room!"

"Alright, but hurry!" George finished as he made his way to the small room. Just as he entered Fred apparated onto the sofa and gave him a short wave. After he had waved back and settled him self into a cushy arm chair across from his twin, they began to talk

"Now tell me oh brother of mine, what could possibly be so important that you couldn't wait till we got to the shop to tell me?" Fred asked as he propped his feet up on the coffee table

"Well?" George started

a long pause…

"Well what?" Fred asked beginning to get worried "You said earlier that it was about my favorite subject? Angelina? She's not hurt or anything? Is she? She's not dead? Oh my god, you've gotten a letter from the ministry and they've told you that she's dead, is that it?" Fred said becoming extremely anxious

"No, no Fred it's nothing like that! In fact I think you'll view it as good news… very good news but I'm scared to tell you because I don't want you running off and doing something brash." George said trying to comfort and reason with his brother at the same time

"Oh, Sorry about that George, I don't mean to get so worked up it's just when I think about it, I don't know where she is and if she passed on before I could tell her how I feel, or say good bye I just don't know what I'd do." Fred said pulling a hand through his hair

"I know, and that's why I wanted to tell you this in person, now promise me that you will hear me out and not run out the door screaming like a mad man or something." George said staring straight at his brother

"I promise" Fred said nonchalantly, putting his fingers up in a boy scout' honor salute for good measure

" Well you know, how we all agreed to have Dumbledore place that tracking spell on Angelina?"

"Yes, I remember" Fred said growing anxious

"And you know, how for the past three years we haven't been able to find her?"

"Yes, trust me, I know" Fred said getting a little annoyed

"Well yesterday when Dumbledore was looking at the map, her mark, it glowed." George finished heaving a great sigh of relief

As soon as the words had come out of his mouth Fred had frozen up as if he had been doused with a pail of cold water, he was excited, scared, elated, and horrified all at the same moment and it was making him devoid of his ability to speak, but after a few seconds had passed he found his voice and said…

"Are you saying, what I think you're saying?" Fred almost whispered

It was then that George's brotherly nature kicked in and he got up from his arm chair, crouched in front of his brother with one hand on his knee, looked him in the eye and said

"We've found her"

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than Fred had jumped up from the couch and pulled out his wand, with a quick flourish and a few magical words Fred's hat and cloak were flying towards him and landed in a neatly folded pile at his feet with that he turned to his brother and said

"Hold all my owls, as for the shop you don't really need me at least not until the start of new designing ideas for merchandizing, tell mum and dad that I've gone, and tell the boys that, that game of exploding snap will have to wait till another time." With that he reached down to pull on his cloak and hat, and was just about to cast another spell when George shouted

"Fred, now hold on a minute, you don't even know where she is, and if I do remember correctly her letter said that she didn't want to be found, so slow down and think this through before you go an' do something stupid or you mhmh mhh…" but George never got to finish his sentence for at that moment his face was covered with Fred's roughly discarded cloak

"Tell me George, how long have you known?" Fred said as his brother finally pulled the cloak off his face

"A week." He said simply and refused to make eye contact with his twin

"A week? A whole fucking week?" Fred shouted "and you didn't have the decency to tell me the moment you found out?"

"Fred you have to understand I was afraid that you would run off, in search of her, so I had to think of the best way to break it to you." George pleaded

"And it took you a week? And they call you the smart twin!"

"Fred come on now, that was a bit harsh." George said looking down at the floor

"You know what…, never mind Geo, just tell me where she is."

"I can't" George said taking a deep breath

"What do you mean you can't? Do you really think it wise to tell a desperate man that you know where the object of his affection is and then not tell him where to find it?" Fred said looking revolted.

"I was told by Dumbledore not to tell you, he thinks that it is in your best interest not to go searching for her!" George said trying to make him understand

"I don't give a shit as to what Dumbledore said, George were not in school anymore! Tell me, please! As a brother please tell me!" Fred was now shaking George by his shoulders

"Fred you don't mean that, you care what the old man thinks, you just… and there are consequences your life will be in danger if you follow her, I know you…" but once again he was interrupted

"Tell Me!" Fred said with fire in his eyes, he had now pushed George up against the wall and was staring at him straight on, "Tell me, or I'll make you tell me."

Frightened by his brother's actions George remained silent, by this point Fred was beyond desperate so he pulled out his wand took two steps back, shouted

"Vertiaverbatim" and George's mouth sprung open, after a short silence, the one phrase he had been looking for came out

"_Off the South Eastern edge of Africa, In Tan-gati, on the throne of Amandala, there you will find her." _And then he dropped to the floor clutching his throat

"Thank you" Fred said waving his wand again to undo the spell

After taking a deep breath George got off the floor and continued to speak,

"Fred this is heinous! You haven't even packed, or gotten vaccinated, you don't even know how long a trip it is and even if you did how the hell are you going to get there? Wait… don't tell me, I know your going to swim?' George said sarcastically

"If I have to, I hear gilly-weed grows pretty thick in the middle of the ocean."

"Fred seriously, your…"

"Look George just because I've never talked about it with you, doesn't mean that I'm not prepared."

"Are you telling that you've?"

"Since the day she left." And with that Fred waved his wand and a handsome black trunk with silver handles and engraving appeared on the coffee table

"Fred what is that?"

"Well Geo, large cases like this one are used to hold things and we big people like to call them trunks, or suitcases or bags, but I call this one my travel case."

"Ha, ha very funny red but you know what I mean, what's in it?"

"Well at the current moment it's packed to bursting with just about all the clothes I own, and a few other necessities. Oh the wonders a little shrinking charm can do"

"Ok, makes sense you've got one up on me, but what about vaccinations you can't just flit off to a foreign country without them, now can you? Hmm? You can't just whip up that sort of potion with a flick of your wand."

"Oh ye of little faith" Fred said turning to open the front pocket of his case "See this?" he said pulling out a medium sized flask filled to the brim with a sparking blue liquid "It's a unique little potion it's called a lugare enfermare potion

"Nice, but where'd you get it?"

"What you don't think I could have made it?"

"Fred?" George said giving him an 'oh please' look

"Hey I paid attention in potions!"

"Ok. Apparently you didn't hear me the first time I said this, so, I'll say it again where'd you get it?"

"Snape." Fred stated simply

"Snape?" George questioned suddenly looking at the flask as if it were poisoned

"Yes Snape, it was surprisingly easy to get it from him, he said something about admiring my love for Angelina, he also mentioned something along the lines of if he could have been given the choice to go after the woman he loved again he would."

"Wow, I never knew …"

"Snape had a heart? Yeah me neither, anyway the potion works like this you grasp it in your palm it heats it's self using your body heat then you say your destination, it changes color according to your destination, you drink it down, and presto your vaccinated."

"Doesn't sound too complicated, are you sure it will work?"

"If Snape brewed it I trust it"

"Well I guess that only leaves one thing, how are you going to get there?"

"I'm going to the International Portkey Dock, I've a shit load of anywhere kilometers saved up since I'm a frequent porter, and I've got a few hundred galleons saved up for emergencies so I can cover it if there's a price difference."

"Fred this is really starting to scare me." George said looking from the trunk to his brother "I mean is she really worth all this?"

"George you've got a good job, and a home as well as a loving wife and a baby on the way. But me, I don't have that. The only person I have ever loved was taken away from me, and that would be all right if we weren't perfect for each other. She's my mate George!" he said in a pleading voice "my drug and without her I can't get high, and I'm…I'm tired of feeling this way, like a part of me is missing. " He said putting the flask back in its pocket and closing his carrier.

"Fred I'm really sorry I never knew it ran that deep, and I under…"

"No Geo don't tell me that you understand because, you have no idea what it's like to be alone." Fred said retrieving his fallen cloak and hat "George I have to do this, I have to see if we can still make it, I don't know how long I'll be gone but I'm not coming back without her, that I can promise you."

"So you made up your mind then?" George questioned

"Years ago."

"Alright then, I guess all I can say is be careful." George whispered tears forming in his eyes

"Thank you George" Fred said pulling his brother into a hug

"You're welcome Fred" He said hugging him back

After a few moments the two said their last good byes, and Fred and his belongings were swept away in the green flames of the floo.

After making completely sure that his brother had gone, George ran to the Floo threw in some powder and yelled

"Albus Dumbledore's office!" after being spit rather violently from the fireplace he brushed himself off and got right down to business

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Erm.. Hello, George! Right on schedule." The old man said walking out from behind his desk and looking at his muggle pocket watch "And how are you this morning?" He questioned

"I've been better, but I've come to say mission accomplished"

"Ah, so he took the bait then?" he said eyes twinkling

"Yes but he's genuinely angry with me now." George said sounding worried

"Why?"

"He feels like I don't understand him."

"Never fear everything will work it's self out in the end, you are not only his brother George but his twin, and no matter what, you two will always share that bond, and while in his head he may be angry with you his heart could never truly be."

"That's comforting"

"As it should be, but I'm sensing that you are still worried by something, what is it?"

"I feel like I've lied to him, I mean why couldn't we have just told him what's going on?"

"Because the prophecy specifically states that he must find her of his own accord."

"Then why the rush, I mean to wait three years and then suddenly up and go after her?"

"My sources tell me that there is a dark power rising on that island, and the sooner they are reunited the better. The sooner they reconcile the better the chance of the good half of the prophecy coming true"

"Now everything's starting to make sense."

"Of course it does, now if my intuition serves me right, you ought to be getting to that shop of yours or you'll have lost a weekday, and I have a date with my dear Minerva"

"Right you are" said George looking down at his watch "Oh but one last thing"

"and what could that be Mr. Weasley?"

"Are you sure that he'll be in good hands while he's over there?"

"Of course I do, the man that will guide him is an old friend of mine, one in whose hands I would place my life."

"Well that's good enough for me, Goodbye Professor."

"Goodbye Mr. Weasley" and with that the two disappeared in very different puffs of smoke.

A/N: Yea! For cliffies! Next chappie will be up soon and I'm already started on the next two chapters after this one! Please review! All reviews are greatly appreciated!


	4. Meet Mundavi

A/N: Sorry for the long wait there was a flood of homework and I just found a spare moment to write and as you probably guessed I'm back from my trip and I've gotten back into the swing of school, and I think the phrase I should've stayed at home is the perfect phrase for describing my trip, well on to more important matters… Have you all seen the latest PoA trailer? There was total Ron/Hermione action! I mean the whole hand thing! (Ok so maybe it wasn't "action", but I'm hopeful.) On and go check out the SNL Hp clip on it's hilarious! Thanks to all who reviewed and I hope you like this chapter!

Tradewind 

Chapter Four: Meet Mundavi

It was hard for Fred to believe that it had only been a few minutes since he had left George sitting in is living room, but here he was running into the front entrance of the London International Portkey Station, ready and willing to embark on this new adventure.

After looking around for a few seconds he found a free counter and raced up to it for directions

"Hello and welcome to L.I.P. how may I help you?" said the service witch from behind the counter

"I should have emergency portkey reservations set up, with the license to be redeemed when the time presents itself, and I was just wondering if you could tell me when and where I can catch my portkey?"

"Of course I can, but first things first… let's see may I have your name and address?" she said tapping a large glass slab and causing it to float in front of her

"Oh, of course, my name's Fred Weasley"

"Alright let me see…" she said once again tapping the slab causing it to glow blue "and address?"

"11008 Orion's Way, Diagon Alley Residence. London, England"

"Alright…Now that I've got you on file I just need to ask you a few questions before I give you're your porting pass, Is that alright with you Mr. Weasley?" she said tapping the slab yet again this time causing Fred's information to disappear and be replaced by a short red list

"Ok but if you can please hurry."

"Of course." She said smiling "Now your not carrying any illegal weapons or substances correct?"

"Correct" Fred said

"No harmful, magical, or endangered animals?"

"Negative"

"Any glass bottled or pressurized potion ingredients, please exclude personal items such as sleeping and motion sickness drafts, as well as lugare enfermare potions, and feminine potions or products."

"No, and why would _I_ have _feminine _potions?" he asked eyebrow raised

"I don't know sir, I don't make the questions its just standard procedure." She said looking down at her list "and lastly, May I see your wand?"

"Alright" he said reluctant to hand it to her

"Hmm, good quality" she said aloud "cool to the touch, let me just check it's core weight and then you'll be good to go" with that she pulled out a large crystal and placed it in the palm of her free hand and instantly Fred's wand was drawn to the crystal, and hovered contently over it, suddenly the crystal glowed bright green and the service witch smiled even more widely, slipped a green sticker on the wand's tip and returned it to Fred

"Alright then Mr. Weasley here's your wand, and here's your porting pass, once you get to your port key please secure all loose items then push the button above your portkey to enter your porting destination, lastly thank you for choosing L.I.P. for all your porting needs."

"Your quite welcome, oh and one last thing, it says on my pass that I need to go to portal A-22 could you point me?"

"In the right direction? Of course, just walk down this hallway, take a right and it will be the first portal on your left"

"Thanks, and you have a good day!" said Fred turning and walking down the hallway

"And the same to you" the service witch called to his retreating form

As he walked down the hall he observed the happenings in other stalls. One witch was also having her wand tested and at first it glowed green, but upon further inspection it changed to yellow, then it glowed an alarming shade of red and within seconds two security wizards appeared out of nowhere and apprehended her, a little further down he saw an Indian wizard arguing with a service witch and from the looks of it he felt his pet cobra was a perfectly harmless magical creature, but by the wayit was eyeing the service witch as ifit would strike at any moment he could understand why she would classify it as dangerous. Finally he had finished his trek to the end of the hall, took a right and crossed over to the first portal on his left, placed a stabilizing charm on his the contents of his pockets and then pressed the button, instantly a man's face appeared in the glass and said

"State your name and destination please."

"The name's Fred Weasley and I'm trying to get to Tangati, I think that's how you say it." Fred said clearly to the man in the glass

"Mr. Weasley" the man in the glass said with an agitated air in his voice

"Yes sir?" Fred said wondering what could be wrong now

"Mr. Weasley, Tangati is an island chain that consists of _two _Islands. Tangati minor and Tangati major, which island are you trying to get to?"

"What! Two, but George never said anything about two Islands, I um… is there any other information you could give me so that I could make a more solid choice?" Fred said now feeling thoroughly put out

For a few seconds the man in the glass window just looked back at him with a very disgruntled look on his face, then after sighing very loudly, he began to give Fred a little background information on his destination…

"Tangati is made up of two islands Tangati minor and Tangati major. Both islands are protected by an ancient magic that make apparation and disapparation impossible however allowances have been made in the past for those who would like to enter it's boundaries, if they have a valid reason for their visit, the green sticker on your wand is proof that your reason for visting Tangati has been approved by the Tanganese government. The kingdom it's self-rests on Tangati major which is the biggest of the two islands, and is home too all of the natives, businesses, and capital city of Marqua which means "the welcome basket" in the Tanganese language or Tangani. The smaller of the two islands Tangati minor is the personal island of the Royal Family. Tangati as a whole is ruled by tribal council, and the Queen of Tangati serves as a figurehead but in times of great danger or destruction the Queens of Tangati have been known to posess great power, and will do all in their power to protect their people, in times of peace however they and the rest of the royal family along with their palace staff reside in the palaces of Tangati minor and only leave the island for special ceremonies, and meetings."

"Is there anything else?" Fred asked tentatively

"Not in my records, are you ready to choose now?" the glass man asked

"I believe so, Since Tangati major is the largest of the islands and houses the capitial I suppose the first place to look is there, so I would like to go to Tangati major."

"Alright then, thank you for choosing L.I.P. in just a moment your new portkey should arrive.The port to Tangati should take aprroximately two hours, pleaseremain seated and secured with the appropriate safety devices for the duration of your port, once again we would like to thank you for choosing L.I.P. and we hope youenjoy your port." And with that the glass man disappeared and in his place an old but comfy looking recliner appeared in front of Fred, after patting his pockets and smoothing down his hair he took a seat in the recliner which proceeded to buckle him up and with a swift lurch forward started his journey.

After sitting almost completely still fortwo hours and twenty minutesFred felt the recliner slow down and skidto a stop. Once the recliner had stopped moving completely it unbuckled its self releasing Fred, and then promptlydisappeared. After looking around a bit more Fred finally decided it was time to start the physical search for Angelina but just as that thought popped into his head a tall black man dressed in traditional clothing appeared in front of Fred blocking his path. The man had very defined features, gold rings in his ears and one in his lip, was carrying a tall staff made of black wood with three parrot feathers in bright blue, white, and green tied to the top end and an ankle length garment tightly wound around his waist his chest was bare but on it were battle scars and a few burn marks, the man looked as if he were about thirty which made him a good few years older than Fred but the man still had a youthful air to his face. Fred would have looked even harder at the man's features if the man hadn't begun to speak…

"Didn't Molly ever tell you not to stare? It's impolite." The man said leaning on his walking stick

"What? How did… how did you know my mother's name?"

"I'm a friend of hers." The man said his gray-brown eyes staring pointedly into Fred's

"You couldn't know my mother, she's never been here" Fred said beginning to believe the man was a psycho

"Ahh, but I've been there, to the big dog's house and I've sat with the red man, and his wife, the white man and the scar child I know. Fred, I know." The man said beginning to smile

"You… You're in the order?" Fred asked looking around shiftily

"Was, The Dark Leader is gone now, his time is over but you boy, your sun has just begun to rise, and I am here to lead you too your heart." The man said now smiling widely

"To my heart? You know where Angelina is?" Fred said beginning to smile too

"Yes, the white man sent me to guide you, for when your journey seems at an end it is just the beginning." He said turning and walking down the port key terminal towards the exit

"Will you really help me find her?" Fred asked holding out a hand and placing it on the other man's shoulder

"I will take you to her, and I will get you to her home without fault, my name is Mundavi and I am a seer and a good friend of your Albus Dumbledore's" he said smiling again

With those words having been said Fred lost himself in his joy and began to jump and shout in the terminal causing many heads to turn, and Mundavi, instead of tellingFred to calm himself, joined in with laughter and shouts of his own. Once the two had finally found their composure, Mundavi led Fred out of the Terminal and into the bright sunlight.

"So where are we headed Mundavi?" Fred said a smile stretched across his face

"Down to the shore. The fastest way to travel around here is by sea; there are natural land bridges but they tend to washed out by the surf and are very sandy, so we'll use a canoe or a motorboat to get around"

"Oh well that sounds fun, how much longer till we reach the shore?"

" Right now. Look down." Mundavi said an air of laughter in his voice, and sure enough when Fred looked down his boots were covered in sand, after looking down for quite sometime he finally looked out long enough to catch his first glimpse of the seascape.

"It's beautiful." He said breathlessly " I can't wait to take a walk out here at night"

"You've seen absolutely nothing, wait till we get to our destination." Mundavi said now standing next to a very long canoe equipped with six rowers and two cushioned seats in the middle, Fred saw this and became very curious and asked…

"Mundavi?"

"Yes Fred?"

"Where on the island does Angelina live exactly?" he asked trying not to sound too very interested and failing miserably, at this question Mundavi threw his head back and laughed

"What? What's so funny?" Fred asked starting to feel foolish

"Fred my brother do you see that canoe?"

"Yes" he said looking puzzled

"And those rowers?"

"Yes" he answered again feeling more and more stupid by the minute

"Well, now that I know I'm not just imagining them get in! Were going to Bidi ngati." he said as he jumped in and sat down on one of the cushioned benches, helping Fred in after himself. After the two had settled in the rowers cast off and made swift work of their latest voyage, it wasn't until Fred could see the outline of a new island that he asked Mundavi another question…

"Mundavi what does bidi mean?"

"InTangani it means smaller than the other or in English it meanslittle, minor"

"But Mundavi, I thought that only the royals live on Tangati minor."

"They do." Said Mundavi as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"But, no... no way!" Fred said staring at Mundavi with wide eyes "But then that means that…" Fred's voice began to trail off, so Mundavi took the liberty of finishing for him

"That your Angelina is a royal"

"Are you kidding me? You mean my Lina is royalty?" he said holding his head in disbelief

"Yes she is"

"Which one is she?"

"She's the last living female in the royal family with the blood given right to rule. She is the Amandala (pro. Ah man dál ah), the Goddess princess." For a long time there was silence in the canoe as Fred's brain tried to process the information as best he could but just when nothing seemed to fit the cryptic words his brother had said popped into his mind….

"Off the South Eastern edge of Africa, In Tan-gati, on _the throne of Amandala, there you will find her_."

It all made sense now, his one and only love, his heart as Mundavi had put it was royalty, was leader of a country, owned her own private island, and he was in a canoe just a few strokes from shore, and just a few hours away from seeing her again for the first time in three years. Maybe it was the shock of it all, maybe he was scared he wouldn't be good enough, or maybe he was just sea sick, but whatever it was Fred Weasley was now doubled over the side of the boat and looked about ready to retch.

"Don't worry Fred, soon we'll be in the palace and, tomorrow you can finally be with your heart again."

It was those final words as they pulled into the palace's dock that caused Fred to lose all reticence and lose his lunch.

A/N: I like where this story is going sorry there isn't any A/F action yet, but I'm not ready for it yet, there'll probably be one more chapter without any A/F action then I'll bring them back together. But don't worry next chapter is very exciting and _someone _almost gets beheaded.


	5. Death Threat

  
  
A/N: First off I would like to say that there is absolutely no excuse for my extremely long absence, but I want you all to know that while I was gone I was working… just not on my story. I'm really, really sorry about taking so long to update and part of my absence can be attributed to dance camp, church camp, and a mission trip so I have not had access to my computer or anyone else's for quite some time so please don't hate me for my tardiness. On a different note, I snagged a moment to see HP3 and I really liked it, but was anyone else irked by the whole absence of the marauders map explanation? Anywho I hope you enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, anything that you don't recognize belongs  
to me anything that you do recognize belongs to J.K.  
  
Tradewind   
Chapter Five: Death Threat 

"You've got some stomach, Fred." Mundavi said laughing

"Thanks." Fred said weakly wiping off his mouth and lying back in the boat.

After about an hour and a half in the boat Fred had fallen asleep and was none to gently awakened by Mundavi, by being tapped on the head with the man's tribal walking stick

"Fred, open your tired eyes, and look out on the horizon!"

"What in the… Mundavi I was trying to… WoW!." Fred said breathlessly looking up at the sea view of the island

"This my friend is bidi ngati, on the shore those homes made of sticks and straw belong to the villagers who work up at the palace, and those white clay houses you see farther up into the sand partially surrounded by the tall palms, well those make up the Royal Compound, that is were headed." Mundavi said smiling at Fred's amazement

"You mean you have more than one palace?" Fred asked with a look of sheer wonder on his face

"Oh yes my friend there are two, each with their own pylons and courtyards. One for the east coast and one for the west, then there are four smaller bungalows connected to each other by covered columns and they are set in between the palaces at the half points of the compass rose, in the center of it all there is a pool which our people call Ngi-mje (pro. knee-g-me-jay) or the mirror pool, on the poolside there are day houses for guests, and those of importance who work at the palace to relax in at their leisure. Your heart has taken to living in one of the bungalows she says that the palace is far to breezy for her liking." He said smiling

"I had no idea she was this wealthy, I mean if I had all this," he said gesturing to the upcoming shore "I wouldn't have come back either." He finished lowering his head

"Fred, my friend you know that is not true you love her and she loves you all of this is nothing to her, without you. She has know about her wealth for quite sometime and still she chose to be with you, do not worry my friend… do not worry." He said as the boat slowed to a stop, and they prepared to get off.  
  
After taking a few minutes to clean up and get out of the boat Mundavi and Fred began their trek towards the palace. As they walked through the small but crowded street Fred began to ask some of the more important questions that had been plaguing him since he and Mundavi had first met…  
  
"Mundavi?"  
  
"Yes Fred?"  
  
"How did you know I was coming?"  
  
"I had a vision and I saw a red headed man coming towards me, eyes filled with tears and arms open wearing one of molly's famous Christmas jumpers with the initial F written clearly on it." He said laughing under his breath  
  
"How did you know about my mom's?" then after a moment realization hit, he chuckled and went on "Funny, but seriously how did you know?"  
  
"A prophecy." He answered simply  
  
"Can I ask for a little bit more detail?" Fred said anxiously  
  
" The prophecy says that you and your Angelina will be reunited, part of the prophecy was sent to Albus the complete copy I keep in my home, you fit the description, you're the right age, height, race but most of all you have the will to find her I can only take you so far on your journey, but after that my interference would throw the prophecy out of balance which would have severe consequences" he said looking over at Fred to see what his immediate reaction would be after a few tense seconds Fred said  
  
"Oh, well that makes sense, you can help me, but not when I need it most, you can guide me, but you can't show me the right way, all because of some idiotic prophecy, makes sense, perfect sense!" looking down at his feet as he walked, Mundavi noticed this sudden character change and looked inside his head to figure out the problem…  
  
"Fred, do not worry I know that she has missed you, do not fret soon you will be with your heart." Mundavi said turning down a smaller street Fred following close behind  
  
"I'm not worried," Fred said as Mundavi turned and gave him a skeptical look "Ok maybe I am but so what, it's been awhile, and what if I can't find her!, I mean, Oh Merlin I don't know what I mean." He said exasperatedly, stopping in the middle of the dirt road  
  
"Fred, I am a seer, you can not hide your thoughts from me, I have had this gift for quite sometime and even your inner most thoughts, would be hard to keep from me, but I am not one to pry into other peoples minds I was taught to use my powers for good to help others not to destroy them, and so when I look inside your head, I see a fear, the fear of rejection by the one person you prize most above all others, and Fred I see this fear is very real to you, and it is not some childhood fear, it is a fear that has a definite cause, but Fred I promise you, your fear is useless, because I know that you will find her and when you do, she'll be waiting for you."  
  
"But how do you know?" Fred said refusing to believe the man's words even after he had proved himself over and over again  
  
"Because, she trusts me with her mind, just as she trusts you with her heart. " Mundavi said pulling Fred to the side of the road and then taking a seat on the ground, motioning for Fred to follow "Fred, your heart and I have a special bond, I am her mentor, her teacher and her friend." When Fred gave him a disbelieving look, Mundavi decided it was time to explain.  
  
"Fred do you remember your second year when Angelina first started taking advanced history of magic, as well as regulars with you and your brother?" he asked drawing a circle into the dirt in front of them and tapping it with his staff, instantly the circle began to swirl and became a mess of color, then it solidified into a movie of the past, showing the picture of a dark skinned girl hugging a red headed boy and then running up one of Hogwarts many towers finding a large door and pushing it open...  
  
"Fred, Angelina was never in advanced history of magic, but she was in history class. For two hours every day she would sit and learn about the customs and beliefs of her people. She learned quickly and by her third year we had progressed to tribal magic, and by the time the war had broken out she had thankfully learned all I could teach her… in England that is. After the war had ended Angelina had reached her 18 birthday and it was time for her to take her place as the rightful leader of Tangati on the throne of Amandala, the last night that you were together, she wrote you a very short letter, devoid of any explanation as to her sudden absence but I believe she left you two small but important phrases in that letter, do you remember them?" He said looking Fred right in the eyes, as the picture in the earth returned to it's natural state  
  
It was then that Fred reached into his pocket and pulled out the small piece of worn out parchment, and read the now pale teal words that had been smudged with time and tears.  
  
"Fred I love you, and nothing could ever make me say otherwise." feeling a fresh wave of tears he moved farther down the page and read…  
  
'remember the wind, treasure it, feel it, when it brushes your face or swirls around you as it goes on it's way, remember me, in the wind please remember me.'  
  
"And her promise is the same" Mundavi said standing up and running his staff over the ground causing it to return to its natural state as he began to walk again…  
  
"She trusts me with her mind, and so I am able to help her in anyway that I can, in all ways but one. I have seen her toss and turn in her sleep, crying no one's name but your own. I have watched her dance by herself humming the songs of dances past, and I have seen her gaze up at the moon willing you to be somewhere staring at it too." He said fast approaching the west coast palace gates  
  
"She still loves you, and even though she won't admit it she is waiting for you. She has angered some of our village elders by refusing to follow our custom of arranged marriage, and has spurned the hearts of many young gentlemen in the palace village, she took your heart long ago and she guards it with her soul. So never doubt her love for you."  
  
"I won't." Fred said feeling significantly better as they stopped at the palace gate, after waiting a few moments a big surly guard came out of the bottom of one of the guard towers and stepped in front of Fred turned to Mundavi and said  
  
" You can't bring him inside the palace gates, he is…" the guard cut off his sentence when Mundavi shot him a deadly look  
  
"He is what Bilal? He is white? I know you are not that closed minded Bilal, especially not towards the love interest of your beloved Princess? The man who very well _will_ be your future King?" at those words Bilal dropped to his knees and bowed down to Fred, shouting his apologies  
  
"I am very sorry Dalo Weasley, please forgive me of my actions." The guard said fear evident in his eyes, Fred who had never been bowed down to in his life was a little at loss for words but managed to say…  
  
"No harm done" and helped the man to his feet, at which the man dropped instantly to his knees again and bowed even lower "No really!" Fred said "I'm fine!" it was then that Mundavi stepped in…  
  
"The Dalo has spoken you may rise without fault." Bilal rose smiled at the two and waved at the tower guards to open the gates, as they walked through the massive white stone gates and up to the palace Fred began showering Mundavi with another set of questions…  
  
"How come everyone here speaks English?"  
  
"Here in Tangati, Tangani or Tanganese is the native tongue, English is the language of business, and Mermish is the language of travel, every one speaks at least two different languages fluently, those of us at the palace speak many different languages most of them African dialects, I myself speak over 150 different languages, and I am learning to speak giant, although I don't think I'll ever use it."  
  
"Ok now that we've gotten that cleared up, what was up with that guard?"  
  
"Lately there have been some threats to the island by white men who wish to set up, condo's on the east shore, This island in it's self is sacred to our people so you can understand their anger." Mundavi said starting up the palace steps  
  
"Of course I can if some stranger came in and tried to take the shop or mow over the burrow I'd go ballistic! Hey, one last question what does Dalo mean?" Fred asked following Mundavi into the palace  
  
"Dalo means… it means the beloved, in your case it means the beloved prince or the lover of the princess.  
  
"Oh, ok I like that title especially the lover part" Fred said smiling

"Some other things you might be called here are Hassan which means first born of twins, AkinYemi which means fated to be a warrior or Abrafo meaning mischief maker or trouble maker."

"Abrafo, A-bra-fo…" Fred said sounding it out as they walked up the entryway to the palace doors "mischief maker, I like it, I like it a lot." He said smiling again

After walking in the palace doors and going up two upward slanted hall ways Fred found him self being led out onto the biggest balcony he had ever seen in his life after taking in the view of the west coast village for a while Mundavi broke the silence….

"Look down in to the village square, do you see that woman?" Mundavi said looking far out over the balcony  
  
"Yes I see her she's the one talking to the guard?" Fred said pulling his gaze from the woman to look at Mundavi  
  
"No not her! The one, wearing a yellow sari." Mundavi said pointing his staff in the direction of the woman."  
  
"Oh now I see! The one talking to those children?" said Fred finally focusing in on the woman  
  
"Yes that is Ramia, That is my wife." Said Mundavi proudly  
  
"Oh! She's very pretty" Fred said thoughtfully "and the children she's with are those your children?"  
  
"Yes, all five of them" He said leaning on his staff

"You've been busy haven't you!" Fred said laughter present in his voice  
  
"Yes very, but I'm sure you know full well what it is like to have a large family" Mundavi answered winking at him  
  
"Unfortunately yes I understand completely! Mundavi tell me what are their names?" Fred asked leaning on the balcony railing  
  
"The smallest one is Urenna (father's pride) but her nickname is Tavi she's my baby girl she's 6, then there's Sava (first cub) and Sova (second cub) age 10 they're the twins, they're an unruly set but I love them, and after that is Leila (born at night) she's 11 and the tall one standing off a bit is my oldest Aseefa (he who has increased our family by coming into this world) he's 15, he's the quiet, calculating type when he first meets people, but if he likes you it is almost impossible to quiet him"  
  
"Wow, I've always dreamed about getting married and having a large family, In fact I was going to ask Angelina to marry me as soon as she got out of school but then the war started, and we were surrounded by so much death and destruction, that I never could find the right time to ask her I mean there was a constant threat to our lives and the lives of our loved ones, and one of Voldemort's main assailants' Lucius Malfoy had a personal vendetta against my family and I didn't want to put her in even more danger by making her a part of it; but if you know her like I think you do you know she wouldn't have any of my excuses she joined the order with me and we went to auror training together under Moody and we graduated at the top of our class, we worked so well together, even though they were hard, those were such good times…" he said looking blindly off the balcony  
  
"You love her, I can tell" Mundavi said watching his family edge closer to the palace  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Fred said looking desperate  
  
"You traveled halfway across the world, to see a woman who you haven't seen in three years, based solely on the belief that you were meant for each other…." He paused and smiled "So I would say yes it's very obvious."  
  
"I thought so, You know I didn't even stop to think about it like that, all I know is I wanted just to see her again so badly that I didn't care about the distance between us." He said looking down at his feet  
  
"These past years without her have been very hard for you, your soul seems to be torn." Mundavi said as he placed a hand upon Fred's shoulder  
  
"Why is it my family and friends who have known me for all of my existence can't understand or see that but, one afternoon with you and everything makes sense?"  
  
"It's my job to see things and to make sense of what is hard to understand" the man said turning to lean on his staff again "It's what we seers do, we see"  
  
"I know, I'm sorry I'm just trying to get used to your ability to see everything and everyone."  
  
"It's fine, and speaking of everyone, It's seems that I've been called" he said turning "If you'll excuse me… wait she's sent Tavi" he said beginning to stoop  
  
There was a brief pause and then the small girl he had seen out in the courtyard came running in. She was wearing a bright cerulean blue colored piece of sari fabric, that was tied tightly around her neck but fell loosely down to her knees, she was bare foot except for a gold foot and ankle chain on her left foot. She had pierced ears and an tiny emerald stud in her nose her arms were covered in little gold bangles and her hair was in goddess braids…  
  
"What is it Tavi?" he said looking into the eyes of his little girl  
  
"Ba-ti (Daddy)?" said the small girl  
  
"I said what." He answered calmly  
  
"Mistress would like to speak with you." The girl said seeming very proud that she had delivered her message  
  
"Oh alright then would you tell her that I'll be right along?"  
  
"Ok, bye Ba-ti…" she said starting to run back, but she remembered something, stopped in mid run, and turned back "oh I almost forgot…" she said running up to Fred and grasping his hand in hers "nice meeting you Dalo Weasley, and don't worry everything will be ok." She said smiling; she then dropped his hand and ran back into the palace  
  
"How did she?" Fred asked watching the retreating girl, a few seconds past and then a look of realization spread across his face "she has the gift?" he said raising an eyebrow in question  
  
"You are correct although I can not say that I was not surprised when she first showed signs that she could see, she was only three when she predicted that Angelina was alive and would return, I had had the same prediction the night before but had yet to alert anyone of my knowledge so I knew she was really seeing."  
  
"I have a question… why does…" Fred began but Mundavi finished for him  
  
"Why does she send Tavi to tell me things if I can already see them? Because Tavi is her errand girl, you know as well as I do that Angelina hates to have other people do things for her when she can do them for herself, so she sends Tavi on small missions that don't really need to be done, just to keep her occupied and to make her feel important."  
  
"Oh well then what do your other children…" but he stopped mid sentence and looked around "Mundavi? Mundavi?" but the man was nowhere to be found, after a few seconds had passed Fred gave up on looking for the strange man, and turned to walk back into the palace.  
  
He decided to go exploring and turned down a few breezy hallways, marveling at the brightly colored tapestries and murals. After walking straight for a while he turned to the left, then walked down one particularly long breezeway and stopped when he came out on one of the palaces higher balconies, upon first glance Fred could tell that he had reached the level that the royals resided on. Bright sunlight was streaming down through the brightly covered sari's that had been strung up for shade, there was a fountain set on the left and right sides of the balcony and as the water in them came cascading down it looked as if they were spouting diamonds as it reflected the rays of the sun, there was jasmine winding it's way around the pillars that held the balcony up and it's scent was intoxicating, and two large palm trees were bent over the small paradise with their leaves fanned out and swaying in the breeze.  
  
It took him a while to soak in all the beauty of the place, and when his eyes rested on a small bed in the corner he just couldn't resist so he walked over, flopped down upon it and with in seconds he was asleep. However his respite was brief and the feeling of strong hands gripping his arms and pulling him to his feet awakened him  
  
"What the Heck?" he thought aloud as he was dragged a few feet away from his resting place and dropped none to gently onto the floor, when his eyes refocused he looked before him and saw a pair of dark-skinned feet connected to a pair of bangled ankles  
  
"You, red headed one, are trespassing on royal ground, did you know this?" the woman said walking closer to his bent form  
  
After mulling it over Fred decided that it would be best to answer the woman quickly so he gave her a short "No" and continued to look down at the floor  
  
"No? Well then let me fill you in, I am high priestess Initoyo (power resides) and it is my duty to appease the gods and goddesses of my people, and I can not do so without my beauty sleep!" the woman yelled glaring down at Fred "If you did not know that, now you do now what do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
It was then that Fred had had enough he did not appreciate being yelled at for being tired and he did not appreciate people who treated others as if they were under them because of their rank, and he certainly didn't appreciate being thrown around like some criminal.  
  
No he did not like this at all because that's the way it had always been, people had always treated him like dirt and well he was fed up with it and that's probably why he decided to do what he did. Pushing the guards off, he climbed to his feet and stood. At his full height he towered over the woman, and he watched her face as she realized this, a flicker of fear as to what he might do crossed it but she quickly hid it, when he began to speak.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry that I took a nap on your couch and I'm really sorry that I've apparently screwed up the balance on which your world functions on, and I'm really, really, really sorry that your missing out on your beauty sleep which may I add you very sorely need, but I'm not nearly as sorry about all that as I am about the fact that you've apparently got a massive stick stuck up your bloody butt!" he yelled in her face, at that he felt the arms of the guards grip his wrists and shove him to the ground.  
  
"I do not like you, red-headed one… You talk too fast and too much for my liking." With a sweep of her skirts she turned to walk out of the room, but she stopped at the exit-way, held her hand in the air, pointed to one of the guards and said…  
  
"Kill him."

A/N: Most of the names I will use in my fic are real names here's a key… for the words I didn't define in the story BILAL: A Muslim name popular in North Africa, meaning "black man." I love cliffies!!! Is it obvious? I mean they are so much fun to write! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter please review! Oh and by the way I was really hyper tonight so I made a really badly drawn map of bidi tangati if anyone wants one e-mail me!


	6. Dare You To Move

A/N: It's been awhile I glad you guys liked the last chapter! Props to all of you who reviewed, cause everyone knows reviewing is hot!I am really excited about this one cause I think it's high time for Fred and Angelina to be reunited! And yes the title was taken from the song by Switchfoot. Oh and just a warning there is a whole lot of angsty fluff in this chapter as well as fight scenes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…. Which really sucks.

Tradewind

Chapter 6: Dare You To Move

"So this is how it's going to end?" Fred thought as he watched the larger of the two guards lift his sword and begin sharpening it on a nearby stone, as the second guard tightened his grip around Fred's wrists shoving his face into the floor, Fred began to think….

'I can see the _Daily Prophet_ headline now, a story done by Rita Skeeter no less, Fred Weasley, son of Mr. And Mrs. Arthur Weasley, 6'4,165 lbs., died last week on the remote island of Tangati minor after angering the islands' high priestess who was apparently having her time of the month and reports that she would not have given the order to kill Mr. Weasley if he had not been so audacious as to accidentally take a nap in her hammock, and in doing so throwing off the balance on which her world had previously resided.' Fred thought for a few more moments about this and quickly decided that he would much rather see his _and_ Angelina's names in the nuptials section of the prophet so he quickly made up a plan.

"You there! You there, Muggle!" he yelled to the guard with the sword

"What did you call me?" The guard said lowering his sword and walking towards his captive 'good' thought Fred he's not a wizard

"You heard me, and you… behind me wanna' loosen that grip it's starting to get a bit uncomfortable"

"You don't really think I'm that stupid, do you?" Said the other guard

"Yes actually, I do. Fred said looking up at his captors" it was then that the smaller of the two decided that he had, had enough of the strangers sharp remarks and kicked him in the stomach.

It was the opportunity Fred was waiting for, unbeknownst to the guards Fred had braced himself for the hit and while he was pretending to writhe in pain the guard holding his hands loosened his grip, to watch his 'suffering', it only took about ten seconds but Fred's wand was out and before the smaller guard could do a thing to protect himself Fred had shouted a stunning spell at him and he was now lying motionless on the floor.

The larger of the two guards, thinking that Fred had killed his comrade; ran at him with an enraged look on his face, when he threw a high right hook, Fred was ready for it and crouched to the ground, and used a low lying backward spin kick to knock his attacker off balance when the guard hit the floor Fred shouted the stunning spell at him, got off the floor and ran for the door.

Not knowing his way around the palace Fred quickly retraced his steps going back down the long hall way, past the murals, back into the room Mundavi had shown him back down the slanted hallways, and finally back to the palace's front door, knowing that the other guards would be up by now and sounding the alarm Fred decided that running out the front door and down to the _guarded_ gates might not be such a good idea, so what if Bilal knew that he was the Dalo, his word alone might not be enough to sway the other guards. So Fred changed his course after running around the right facing hall of the palace's lower floor, he found an exit that led out into the central courtyard, in front of him he could see the large pool that Mundavi had told him about, he could also see one of the bungalows about 20 feet in front of him and to the left, without another thought Fred ran towards the structure and tried to open the door.

"Man, it's locked… I don't have time for this, alohamora." He said, pushing the door open. With out thinking he found the steps and headed to the upper level of the home, once on the second floor he slowly turned the knob of the door in front of him pushed it open and walked in, his eyes had just begun to scan what seemed to be a bedroom for a hiding place when someone used the exact same spin kick on him that he had used on the guard, the next thing he knew he was on the ground and a rather gorgeous female was sitting straddle legged on top of him.

She was wearing a white one shoulder top that was made out of the same sari fabric he had seen in the palace that stopped about two inches above her belly button, she had on a pair of loose fitting fine spun cotton pajama pants sitting low on her hips, her hair was medium length but was corn rowed back from her forehead; the rest had been straightened and was in a floppy bun on the top of her head, and to top it all off she was holding the blunt end of a stick fighting rod in his face, it took Fred a moment to focus, so it was the woman who spoke first…

"I don't know what you think your doing barging into my house like that but…" and then she stopped, and for a moment she was at a loss for words, he waited calmly taking her beauty in, after drawing a breath to calm his nerves it was then that he spoke…

"I've missed you." He said plainly, staring her in the face "I wrote to you, but I got no letters back" she dropped the rod and it rolled away on the floor "I did tracing spells, but none could find you" she sat back on her haunches "I formed search parties, I went to all of your old hangouts, I even went to your parents house but no one could, or _would_ tell me anything." She raised a hand to her mouth "I challenged Dumbledore for any information as to your whereabouts." Tears began to roll down her dark brown cheeks "and then after two years of constantly trying and failing, it stopped, I just want you to know I never quit trying, I never gave up on you, I just… it just, I wasn't eating, I wasn't sleeping, I was dying without you, and then one day I just resigned myself to the loneliness." She started to move from her place on his waist but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down…

"I tried everything and I just couldn't find you, it was like being a little kid again and getting lost on a street corner, everyway you look there are people, but none of them are who your looking for, and all you can feel is confused, and alone, and no one seems to want to help you find your way because they're all to busy trying to find theirs." He said now looking up at the ceiling his tears running out the sides of his eyes. "And then when I was seriously considering ending it all, I found out where you were, and I came, I came, and I found you, and now I'm with you and I can't even bring myself to touch you for too long because I'm afraid, that if I do you'll disappear, and I'll never find you again, and I'm so sorry for taking so long, please forgive me." He said wanting to hug her to himself but settling on letting his hands cover his eyes

After a few moments of silence it was her turn to speak

"Why do ask you for forgiveness when I am the one who has committed a sin?" she said "I have every single bit of parchment you sent me, parcels, return owl receipts; everything, but you have to know I wasn't allowed to come to you, I would have come, I swear my life, my kingdom on it but, I couldn't, they wouldn't let me, but then my advisor told me of a prophecy that would bring us together again, and he told me that if I went in search of you that, I would start a series of events that would ultimately lead to your demise. I would rather die a horrible death each night only to be resurrected and killed again the following day than live for one moment knowing that my actions caused your death, it may sound a little bit melodramatic but, killing you would be worse than killing myself. I knew that one day I would have to leave you but I let myself love you anyway, I tried not to but, I gave in and sometimes I regret that choice." She was now standing in front of one of the large bedroom windows clutching her arms to herself trying to end her shivering as she allowed the tears to fall freely down her face.

In an instant he was standing behind her with his hand raised as if he wanted to pull her to him, instead he stood there still unsure of himself

"You regret us? What we had?" He said looking down at the floor, running a hand through his hair

"No, Fred not us!" she said turning to face him "I regret bringing you into this."

"What! You think I don't want us to have our own personal island?" he said trying desperately to bring some levity to the situation.

She smiled for a moment, and he paused to quickly capture joy in her face, as it quickly faded away.

"Fred please, why won't you touch me?" she said not turning to face him

"I can't you'll go away" he said his voice breaking

"I swear I won't, I swear it." She said turning to face him, pulling his chest to her face

"You shouldn't swear Lina, cause it means you promise forever, but don't worry I'll take you up on that promise." And with that he closed the remaining distance between them and kissed her with all that he had.

In that one sweet kiss, all apprehension between the two had been resolved; they had forgiven each other, as well as themselves for how cruel fate had decided to be to them. They continued to kiss and fondle each other, just reveling in each others arms for quite some time afterwards, until they were interrupted by a small voice…

"Dala ( beloved princess) Lina, Dala Lina?" said the little voice as it pushed open the door to the bungalow, walked quietly up the stairs and pushed open the partially opened bedroom door, after seeing Fred pick Angelina up prince charming style and the kiss her full on the lips the, child began to giggle insanely and point " Ooooo. I'm telling Au-ti (mommy), Lina loves abrafo (Angelina Loves the troublemaker)"

"Tavi! Were you spying on us?" she said looking at the girl upside down from her position in Fred's arms

"No mistress, I was told to tell you that my Ba-ti has issued a welcome feast for the Dalo Abrafo, and my Au-ti is coming to help you dress for the occasion…"

"Well that's very good Tavi but…" Angelina started but was interrupted by the little girl who stomped her foot, placed her hands on her hips and said

"I'm not finished yet!"

"Oh, I am sorry Tavi, by all means please finish." Angelina said sincerely, making Fred chuckle as he placed her feet gently back on the floor

"AND," she said pointedly as if waiting for further interruption, "I'm supposed to take Dalo Abrafo to the bathing house, Ba-ti says he's supposed to be clean before he can come into our circle." She said smiling

"Alright then, if Mundavi says so, Fred you heard the girl you've got to go get ready and so do I." She said as Fred gave her a very childish 'but why' look

"But Lina, I thought we could, you know… have a little time to ourselves first?" he was giving her puppy dog eyes, it was having a serious effect of her but she wasn't giving in, she wanted nothing more than to give into her temptation but there was more to her refusal than Fred could have known, so strengthening herself with new resolve she said

"Fred seriously go with the girl." thusly ending the argument

"Alright." He said the disappointment more than evident on in his voice, with a brief glance at Angelina he knew there was no use in pressing the matter so he turned to the child and said….

"Hey Tavi you ready to take me to that bathing house or what?" he said flashing the little girl a smile

"Yes Dalo!" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door "Now you go downstairs and wait I'll be right down ok?" she said smiling brightly

"What ever you say Tavi my lady." he said saluting her and winking at Angelina as he began walking back down the steps and out the door, he was in such a good mood that he had walked all the way back out into the court yard turned toward the palace and was three feet from the steps before they closed in on him…

He struggled against their ropes and binding but it was no use there was no way that he could reach his wand and he could feel himself falling to the ground. After a spine jarring hit to the earth Fred's eyes began to focus on the scene unfolding in front of him. Six of the palace guards were crowded around him in a circle excluding the three holding him down to the ground, after ensuring that he was secured and could not escape the three manning his ropes set him up on his knees and the head guard began to speak…

"You are the one, that has caused all the trouble in the palace today are you not?" The lead guard said staring at Fred

"If you mean almost getting my head lopped off for taking a nap trouble then yes, I've been the source of quite a bit of it." Fred said staring back into the man's eyes

"You do know then that the high priestess has ordered your excecution?"

"You mean that stuffy broad with the personal space issues, yeah she ordered my excecution." Fred said his eyes beginning to squint with anger

"Well then I am sorry, abrafo but you will have to be excecuted." He said an air of sorrow and finality in his voice

"Well kill me if you want, but you might not _want_ to kill me." Fred said trying to think of a plan.

"Why would we not want to kill you?"

"Because for all you know I could be the next Dalo!" he said having to use his new found title as a last resort, he began to think things were changing for the better when the rest of the men began to whisper amongst themselves at his claim

"You couldn't be… Initoyo wouldn't kill the…" he started but, became frustrated and set the conversation going in a new direction "Enough of this idle chit chat, it is time for your execution since Keita (worshiper) and Lusala (whip) were supposed to end your life but are currently guarding the east gate, I Lutalo (lead warrior) will send you to the next life myself." He said unsheathing a long pre sharpened sword, as his fellow guards stood waiting to see the beheading

"Any last words?" Lutalo asked

"Tell Angelina that I loved her, and even in death that will not change." Fred said looking his executioner dead in the eye

"Angelina? Oh you mean the Amandala, I will bring your message to her, fortunately for her , she will not have to hear you scream."

" Scream? Me? I will do nothing of the sort… bring it on Lutalo" Fred said Weasley pride fueling his words

"You are brave man, you would have made a good warrior, but all living things must die sometime."

Fred heard Lutalo raise his sword high above his head and the tell tale swoosh as he swung down, he braced him self for the oncoming blow but when nothing came he opened his eyes and felt the hands and ropes that had once been gripping him release, rubbing his wrists he got up and saw Mundavi standing across from him his staff out stretched, the guards lying in a heap across the courtyard, carrying expressions of wonder as to how they got in such a position, Fred was about to speak a word of thanks when Mundavi cut in.

"There is no need to thank me Fred, for when your moment comes you will repay your debt to me a hundred times over, secondly you Lutalo as well as the rest of your guards, should know by now that no one but the Amandala may issue the order of death to a human being be he or she magic or muggle. So tell me Fred what did you do to cause all this trouble?" Mundavi asked his face serious

"Well, to tell you the truth, I took a nap. I took a nap and that's why all of this mess occurred." He said looking confused and relieved at Mundavi

"Hmm, interesting, may I ask who ordered your death?" he said his face stiffening further

"That bloody priestess, inini-whatever did, I tricked the gaurds escaped and ran to the bungalows to find a hiding spot that's when I ran into Angelina and lets say I got a little…. We got a little sidetracked, then Tavi walked in and made me leave because apparently you want me to take a bath before I take part in some ceremony, and I'm tired, and Sleepy, I want my girlfriend, I want to stop being chased, Im hungry, thirsty and right about now that bath sounds pretty nice." Fred said in one breath his exhaustion evident in his face

"Initoyo, you say… I will be bringing this up with the tribal counsel, but you have expressed your feelings and you will be well tended to, go with tavi to the bathing house and clean up, then I'll have my wife take you to your quarters so you may rest I'll have some of the servants get you when it is time for the celebration."

"Thank you so much if it weren't for you I'd be dead, I owe you so much, and I can't think of a…"

"Fred you will repay me in full when the time comes, now..." he said pausing as if listening to the wind " I believe it's time for your bath. Go with Tavi and relax and all will be taken care of " Mundavi said a smile finally breaking through his cold yet thoughtful expression and with a swish of his cloak he was gone and in his stead stood Tavi her hand out stretched and her face bright.

Placing his hand in hers the two walked towards the bath house, Fred laden with hundreds of new questions, and Tavi simply appeased for the moment because she had finally gotten to do her job.

A/N: more explanations, craziness and F/A action to come


End file.
